Halloween Dares
by SaltyJak
Summary: "Why would I want to go to a haunted house with you two on Halloween? I've got better things to do than get roped into a dare that I'm not even a part of." "C'mon man! Girls are watching!" Timmy's friend AJ gestured over at Trixie and Veronica. "I... can't. I have... a date!" "With who?" "Um... Tootie?"


A/N: Wow that took way longer than I thought it would. Kept me from working on the last story for 'Winter Break' too. This kind of... just got away from me about halfway through, and then became far longer than I thought it would. And that's pretty much it. Also, don't kill me for the content within, it was my muse's idea!

* * *

><p>"C'mon dude! You know you can't chicken out! Girls are watching!"<p>

Sixteen year old Timmy Turner was currently sitting in algebra class, trying his best to ignore his friend AJ, who was trying desperately to get his pink hat-wearing friend to join him and Chester on a dare.

"Timmy, he's right, what'll Trixie and Veronica think of us if we back out of this dare now?"

It seemed Chester was now attempting to convince him as well. The dare in question was for Chester and AJ to go to a local haunted house and see how long they could stay in before running out in terror. Please note: Chester and AJ. There is no Timmy in that equation; yet somehow, the brunet found himself being roped in anyway.

"That's cheating." Timmy looked at his friends. "I realize that the two hottest girls in our school will be waiting with rapt attention to see how long you two last, but please note that there are three of us and only two of them. One of us is going to be the odd man out and have nothing to show for wasting his time at a supposedly haunted house. And it'll more than likely be me."

"Oh? So you think you're gonna run away scared? I didn't know you were such a wuss, Timmy. Though it makes sense, what with all the pink you wear."

"AJ, I know what you're trying to do. I'm not gonna be goaded into coming with you two. I've got better things to do with my time."

"Such as?" AJ crossed his arms and gave Timmy a knowing look.

"Such as... things."

"Wanna name some off or keep being vague?"

"I... have a... date! Yeah, that's it..."

"With who?" AJ narrowed his eyes at him.

"With... um... ah..." Timmy looked over at Trixie and Veronica. They more than likely wouldn't play along with his lie, which only left... "Tootie!"

The black haired girl looked up from her classwork and over at Timmy. "Sorry, what? I was trying to do my classwork, unlike you three."

"You and me, remember? We have a... date tonight!" he didn't care if Tootie would take advantage of this, he wasn't about to waste time going to a not-haunted house with his friends. He winked at Tootie, hoping she'd understand what he was doing and play along.

"No we don't."

Timmy's face fell and he facepalmed as a result. Either she was doing this to get back at him for never giving her a chance, or she really didn't catch that he needed her to play along.

"Besides, much as I'd love to go out on a date with you, I'm busy tonight, sorry." the apologetic look she shot him seemed real enough...

"That's alright..."

"So, I guess your night's been freed up, huh Timmy?"

"Looks like it..."

For the rest of the day, Timmy was pestered by his two 'friends' as they wouldn't stop trying to confirm that he really was going to this haunted house with them. By the time lunch rolled around, it seemed that half the school knew he and his two friends were going to the haunted house. Trixie and Veronica even came over to their lunch table to offer a bit of encouragement. Trixie by fluttering her eyelashes at the trio and telling them they were 'so brave', while Veronica got a bit more physical... but only with Timmy as she quickly hugged him and whispered 'good luck' before walking off.

"Keep your mitts off my girl, Turner." Chester threatened jokingly.

"Who says she's _your_ girl? She certainly seems to have a thing for me." Timmy shrugged. He was mostly just joking around to get a rise out of Chester. He knew his friend liked the very attractive blonde girl. Chester had turned it into some sort of competition to win her affections, and even though Timmy wasn't actually competing, he was still winning... somehow.

"Well, after tonight, she'll be mine."

"Sure she will, unless you chicken out first."

"Please, if anyone's gonna chicken out first, it'll be Braniac." Chester pointed one of his fries at AJ before tossing it into his mouth.

"Hey! Why are you so sure that I'll be the first to chicken out?"

"You may be smart, but the problem with being smart is that you don't have stupid courage like me and Timmy."

"'Stupid Courage'?"

"Yeah, like if the three of us had to fight... a dragon, let's say. You would take one look at it and retreat to a safe distance to figure out a plan of attack or a stra- strat-"

"Strategy?" Timmy interjected.

"Yeah! A strategy. Meanwhile, me and Timmy would charge straight into battle-"

"Like idiots."

"Whatever. The point is, me and Timmy are too dumb or stubborn-"

"Good thing you added that."

"To get scared as easily as you."

"Really? Well how about a bet?"

"I'm not a gambling man." Timmy stuck his hand up to indicate he wanted to pass.

"Too bad. Participation in this bet is non-negotiable."

"...Fine. What are the terms?"

"First to run out has to wear a dress to school on Monday."

Timmy thought back to the days when his evil- okay, that was getting old. When his babysitter Vicki used to make him wear a dress to do chores around the house. "You been talking to Vicki or something?"

"No... why?" Right, Chester and AJ didn't know Vicki used to make him wear a dress.

"No reason..." Timmy rubbed the back of his head nervously. "So... a dress, huh?"

"Yep. And not just a dress, the full outfit. Girl's underwear, cute hairband, the works."

"You gonna lift up Chester's skirt to make sure?"

"If I have to. Might have to lift yours too."

"Only if I lose the bet. And I won't."

"We'll see."

"We will see."

"Good."

"Great."

"Awesome."

"Uh-huh."

The rest of the day played out with significantly less talk about the dare, but only because Timmy didn't have his last period class with Chester and AJ, the only friend he had in this class was Tootie.

He had to admit, the years had been very kind to Tootie. Timmy had always imagined that she'd be a nerdy-looking girl with braces and huge glasses. He ended up being about half-right. She no longer had the braces that he had come to associate her with, and while she still wore the glasses and looked a bit like a nerd, there was a certain cuteness to her look that he couldn't deny. Unfortunately, her obsessive tendencies had not waned with age, though she was being unusually reserved today...

"So why did you say we were gonna go out on a date?"

Timmy sighed and looked at Tootie, he was currently leaning on his elbow and holding his head up. She was in almost the exact same position and grinning at him. Okay, he could admit(to himself, at least), that she was pretty cute, and he did kind of like her, even with her being crazy-obsessed over him. He felt stupid for never asking her out now, especially since the chances of him being turned down were next to zero.

"Hey Timmy? You okay?"

"Huh? Yeah... What- what did you say?"

"Jeez... now you're zoning out on me? I asked why you said we had a date. Then I asked if you were okay."

"Oh! Yeah I'm fine, no worries."

"Okay... so why did you say we had a date tonight?"

"I... was hoping you'd back me up so I didn't have to go and do this stupid dare with Chester and AJ..."

"Why? Don't you like hanging out with them?"

"Of course, it's just..."

"Are you afraid of the ghosts in the haunted house?" Tootie quirked an eyebrow up and gave Timmy a knowing look.

"No. I just would've preferred to stay home and play video games... maybe eat some candy..."

"Oh? Did you plan on going trick-or-treating?"

"We're all a little too old to be doing that, don't you think?"

"What? Sixteen? That's not too old to go trick-or-treating! Might as well enjoy Halloween while you can!"

"Eh... maybe next year. I'm not really feeling up to it this time around..."

"So instead, you're gonna check out a haunted house with those two boneheads to impress Trixie and Veronica?"

"I'm not trying to impress anyone. Don't get me wrong, both Trixie and Veronica are pretty cute, but AJ likes Trixie, and Chester's been pining after Veronica since freshman year, I can't really go after either girl in good conscience..."

"So you'd rather be alone?"

"No... but I'm not gonna try and weasel my way into the hearts of the girls they like either..."

"So where does that leave you?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Doesn't sound like you have a girlfriend..."

"I don't."

"What about me?" Tootie winked at him.

"You turned me down not three hours ago, remember?"

"Wha- Well I- Damn..."

"I know, the one time you could've gone out with me, and you let it slip away..." Timmy remarked in a mock-somber tone. "What's so important that you have to turn me down anyway?"

"It's a secret."

"No secrets between friends..."

"This time I'm afraid I have to break that rule, sorry."

The last bell of the day rang, and Tootie stood up to leave, followed by Timmy. "Wish me luck tonight?"

Tootie turned around to look at Timmy and held her books close to her chest, she seemed to contemplate something before her cheeks turned pink and she leaned forward to plant a quick kiss on Timmy's cheek. "How's that?"

Timmy's own cheeks now turned a slight pink color. "Uh... that'll do... thanks."

Tootie giggled and quickly ran off. "See you Monday, Timmy!"

"Right... See you..." Timmy's brain was too busy trying to process what happened to form more than a few words, and Tootie likely didn't hear him anyway.

After he rode the school bus home(amid more questions by Chester and AJ making sure he'd show up tonight), Timmy went into his house to find that his parents were nowhere to be found as usual. "'Least I don't need a babysitter anymore..."

It was true, Timmy hadn't been babysat by Vicki in over two years. That didn't mean he hadn't seen her in two years, on the contrary, she still enjoyed showing up unannounced from time to time to 'check up' on him. 'Checking up' usually meant she'd come over and watch TV or eat the Turners' food, but she was usually amicable toward Timmy since she didn't babysit him anymore, so he didn't really mind. Saying they were friends was a long shot, but he didn't hate her, and she seemed to enjoy his company, so he wasn't about to complain.

His parents no longer bothered leaving him notes as to their whereabouts or when they'd be back, so Timmy instead ascended the stairs up to his room to mentally prepare himself for tonight. And what better way to do that than with mind-numbing video games? The door to his room opened of it's(seemingly) own accord and Cosmo and Wanda poofed out of their fishbowl to greet him.

"Hi Timmy!" both exclaimed in unison.

He knew he should've been surprised by the fact that he still had fairy godparents at sixteen, but he wasn't. Not really, anyway. Timmy and his godparents had become very good at flying under Jorgen's radar, so it seemed that as long as he played his cards right, he was all set.

"Hey guys."

"Something wrong, Sport? You sound a little down today. I thought you loved the weekend?"

"I do... but I have to go fulfill my obligation to my friends... They want to go to some haunted house on a dare and impress Trixie and Veronica..."

"Well, it's good that you're standing by your friends."

"I know... I was just hoping I'd get to stay in and hang out with you guys... or play video games... Heck, I'd rather hang out here with Vicki than go out to some old house that more than likely isn't even haunted. Watch us just find out it's Francis or something..."

"I dunno Timmy... Halloween only comes once a year, and magic is pretty strong on Halloween."

"Wanda, I know what you're trying to do. I agreed to the bet and I'm not chickening out. My days of wearing dresses are long behind me."

"You really don't want to go to this haunted house, do you?"

"What gave it away?"

"Why not just wish you didn't have to go?" Cosmo spoke up.

"Because that would be a blatant misuse of you guys' powers. Or so Wanda would call it."

"Did you try saying you had plans?"

"Yeah, I even suggested I had a date with Tootie! And she said that she had plans already..."

"There _is_ one more person you could try..."

"Who?"

"Starts with 'V', ends with Icki?"

"Vicki? I dunno... She's twenty-two, she probably has her own friends she'd rather hang out with. Why waste her time hanging out with me?"

"I thought you two got along pretty well now?"

"Pretty well might be a stretch... I mean... I guess we're okay..."

"So it wouldn't hurt to call her and see if she's busy, right?" Wanda poofed Timmy's phone out of his pocket and into his hand.

"I... guess I could give her a call..." Timmy opened up his list of contacts until he came to Vicki's number and dialed it. The phone rang several times before going to voice mail. "Hey Vicki, it's... me, Timmy... I was just wondering if you might be busy tonight and wanted to come over?" Timmy grimaced at himself as his voice cracked and made him sound like a ten year old again. "Well, let me know if you're free, I-"

"Hello?" Vicki answered the phone and she sounded slightly out of breath.

"Oh! Um... hey."

"...Hey... is that all you called to say?"

"Um! No... I was wondering if you might want to come over today to just... hang out?"

"...Are you asking me out?"

He could tell from the tone of her voice that she was grinning. And mocking him. "No! I just wanted to know if you had plans! I-" Timmy sighed and figured he might as well just come clean before he risked sounding like an even bigger idiot. "Chester and AJ roped me into some dare and I really don't want to go. I tried asking Tootie, but she has plans or something. I was hoping maybe you weren't busy and I could make up some kind of excuse?"

"Aw... you'd rather hang out with your evil babysitter than Baldy and Braces? I'm flattered, Twerp."

"You're right, how unusual that I'd rather hang out with a pretty girl than my two male friends who are only bringing me along so they can win a bet." Timmy deadpanned.

"And you think I'm pretty? You're really pouring on the charm today, aren't you?"

"Is it working?" Timmy asked slyly.

"...It would be, but I have plans tonight too, sorry."

Timmy noticed that her apology sounded oddly genuine. This would've raised red flags for nearly anyone else, but Timmy was just a little too oblivious to take it at more than face value.

"I... won't be busy tomorrow, though... If you still want to hang out?"

Now _she_ was asking _him_ if he wanted to hang out? "Um... sure, I don't think anything's going on tomorrow... Noon-ish then?"

"It's a date!"

"It's not a-"

Vicki hung up on him.

"Well... that could've gone... worse... I think?"

"So you got a date?" Wanda asked.

"Not funny." Timmy pocketed his phone and turned on his game system. "Alright, you two are up, I need something to pass the time until I have to meet the guys."

Cosmo squeed and poofed onto the couch next to Timmy, followed by Wanda, who was not as visibly enthusiastic.

_Later that night..._

"Alright guys, I should be back around one at the latest. If I'm not, then the house really was haunted and I was brutally murdered by angry spirits."

"Best of luck!" Wanda waved happily while Cosmo continued being far too absorbed in the violent video game he was playing.

Timmy grabbed his coat and put it on as he left the house and locked the door. It was far colder in Dimmsdale than he expected it to be. He zipped up his coat fully and jammed his hands in his pockets as a cold breeze swept over him. "I can't believe I let those two talk me into this. By the end of the night, they're either gonna look like the biggest idiots ever, or we're all gonna be dead... At least I won't have to wear a dress either way..."

Timmy walked to the trailer park where Chester lived and found that he and AJ were already there, apparently waiting for him.

"Hey Dude! You made it!"

"Uh-huh."

"We thought you chickened out!"

"Trust me. I tried finding multiple excuses, went as far as calling Vicki to try and get out of this."

"You'd rather hang out with Vicki than-"

"Go into a rotting, run-down, not-haunted house with you two? Yes. When I win this bet, you two had better hold up on your ends."

"When you win? Pah! You've got no chance! Ain't nothing gonna scare me tonight."

"AJ?" Timmy looked at his friend with a wide-eyed look. "Wh-what the Hell's that hand doing on our shoulder?!"

"Wha?! Ah!" AJ grabbed at his shoulder and tried to brush off the imaginary hand. "I-is it still there?!"

"No, it left, along with your courage." Timmy chuckled.

"Oh yeah, very funny. A classic." AJ narrowed his eyes at Timmy. "I'm getting you back for that one."

"We shall see, won't we?"

"We will see!"

"I look forward to it." Timmy led the way as AJ and Chester fell into step behind him. He already knew where this supposed haunted house was. Everyone in school had known about it, and this little dare was sort of a rite of passage for people in high school. Granted, a rite that few people took, but a rite of passage nonetheless.

They eventually came upon the house in question and found that despite it being Halloween, the neighborhood they were in didn't seem to be celebrating it. There were no trick-or-treaters, no lights or spooky decorations hung up, and the only people around were seemingly in line, waiting for... something. Maybe for the haunted house to open? Wait, since when was this a tourist attraction?

"AJ? What gives? There's a ticket booth and everything!"

"I dunno. Maybe someone wanted to try and make a profit off the haunted house thing?"

"So much for being scary..."

Timmy watched as Tad and Chad spoke to the man in the ticket booth and paid, then walked into the house, the doors shutting behind them once they were inside. He walked over and waited in line behind a rather tall figure, this person almost seemed familiar.

"Francis?" Chester was the first to recognize the gray teenager, who groaned out a 'Huh' before turning around to look at the three friends.

"Oh, Turner. Figured you'd prove to everyone how easily scared you are?"

"Yeah, I had nothing better to do than come out here to piss my pants in terror."

"Was... was that a snappy comeback? Wow, didn't know you had it in you."

"I haven't been ten for six years Francis, we all have to grow up sometime. What brings you and..." Timmy looked closely at the two figures flanking Francis and realized they were familiar too: It was Elmer and Sanjay. "Elmer? Sanjay? Why are you two with Francis?"

"I'll speak for them, Turner. Anyway, I needed a couple of human flails around in case I actually encounter ghosts or something in here, and these two... 'volunteered'." Francis cracked his knuckles to ensure his two victims didn't protest.

"I guess some things never change, huh Francis?"

"What's that saying? The more things change-"

"The more they stay the same."

"Right! You know what Turner? You're alright, maybe I won't punch you in the eye like I planned to tomorrow."

"GAH! WHAT THE- WHAT THE FUCK MAN?!" the sudden yelling was quickly followed by a very distressed Tad and Chad bursting though the house's front doors and running past Timmy and his friends and down the street, screaming all the while.

"Looks like you're up." Timmy remarked nonchalantly.

"Pfft. Rich prissies probably got scared by their own shadows. Watch what happens when a fearless guy like me goes in there. You might have a long wait ahead of you Turner, just saying."

"I got all night Francis." Timmy had stopped being afraid of Francis around freshman year, when he found out that not showing fear around the oafish gray teen usually dissuaded him from bullying you. That, and the fact that with Tootie being a part of his group of friends, it was now four against one. Odds that even Francis' tiny brain seemed to be able to process as not in his favor.

Timmy watched as Francis took out a fair amount of money(likely pilfered from his current victims), and paid the man in the ticket booth. He then walked past said booth and entered the house, followed by his two 'human flails', before the doors closed behind them.

Timmy now took the opportunity to walk up to the ticket booth and have a chat with the man. He seemed to be relatively young, not more than twenty years old, and a bit shorter than Timmy was, though just a bit. He had a bushy black mustache and a black top hat over his even blacker hair. The man was dressed in a black vest worn over a white dress shirt and he wore black pants. For some reason, he also squinted at the three friends as they walked over to the booth.

"Evening." he talked in a deep voice that was marred by an odd rattle, likely from someone who smoked far too many cigarettes. "I suppose you three will be wanting to take a tour of the old haunted house?"

"Yeah. I was wondering, when did you start having a booth here?"

"Oh, this is the first year I've done it. Heard about this old run-down place in the paper. Can you believe they wanted to tear it down?"

A cold breeze blew by and ripped one of the shutters off the side of the house.

"Yes."

"Well anyway, I couldn't let them do that, not while I could make a buck off kids coming here and wetting their pants, so I bought the place; for remarkably cheap I might add, and started charging kids to come and get a good scare. Would you believe I've already made my investment back tenfold?"

"No."

"Well anyway-"

There was a scream from inside the house as Sanjay burst through the doors and went running down the street, almost in tears.

"As you can see, it's worth every penny. I guarantee that you'll be scared or your money back."

"Hm... that's quite a risk to take."

"I have yet to have to pay back anyone who has entered. Trust me, it's scary. I'm not responsible for any sleep you lose due to nightmares, night terrors, or bedwetting."

"Not gonna make us sign a legally binding contract, are ya?" Timmy joked.

"No no, nothing like that. I also guarantee that you won't get hurt inside. I can't really afford to deal with lawsuits in my line of work. So anyway-"

Another scream cut through the night as Elmer ran out of the house, holding his boil protectively.

"...So anyway, party of three?"

"Yep." Timmy stepped back and looked at AJ.

"What?"

"Well I'm not paying! You two dragged me into this mess, and I didn't bring my wallet." Timmy shrugged.

"I'm poor." Chester looked at AJ.

"You two suck." AJ took out his wallet and handed the man in the ticket booth the money.

"Think of it like this, AJ. If you win the bet, me and Chester have to wear dresses-"

"Why both of us?!"

"I'm sweetening the arrangement since he's paying for us. Last to get scared out of the house doesn't have to wear a dress, deal?"

Chester grimaced but shook Timmy's hand.

AJ seemed to contemplate the proposal for several seconds before shaking on it as well. "Acceptable."

"Good. Now we just have to wait for Francis and-"

A very girly sounding scream echoed from within the house as Francis came running out drenched in sweat and(presumably) fake blood. "It- it really is haunted!" Francis' girly screams echoed through the night as he ran back to his house.

"...So as I was saying, we can go in, right?"

The man in the ticket booth nodded his head and pressed a button that caused the double doors to the house to open. "Have fun." he winked at Timmy and his friends.

Timmy entered first, being the de facto leader of the group, and his two compatriots followed. Timmy heard Chester jump as the doors closed behind them loudly and plunged them into darkness. The house smelled of rotted wood and dirt while the walls were slick with some greenish substance.

"Alright... anyone afraid of the dark?"

"No."

"Nope." Chester sounded a bit nervous.

A blue light came on that offered only a small amount of light that barely lit up the foyer they were in.

"So, where to first?"

"The kitchen? Nothing bad ever happens there."

"Right..." Timmy walked forward past the two sets of stairs and into a large kitchen/dining room area. "If there are any ghosts in here, my friend Chester here is afraid of spiders!"

Timmy's voice echoed through the house, but there didn't seem to be any response.

"Dude! Why not tell the ghosts that AJ is really put off by slimy things and rotting flesh too?!" Chester clapped his hands over his mouth as he realized what he had just said.

"Because you're more than happy to divulge that information." Timmy rolled his eyes and continued through the dining room and into the kitchen. The so-called haunted house was so far feeling very mundane. There wasn't even a measly jump scare yet!

They arrived in the kitchen, spattered with blood and grime and Timmy looked into one of the pots that was simmering on the stove. A very human-looking eyeball and a decidedly not human-looking eyeball floated to the surface and looked at him, followed by several teeth that formed a crooked, disembodied smile. "Hey AJ, you hungry? This looks pretty appetizing!" yes, Timmy was trying to scare his friends even while the man out front and whoever worked for him were attempting the same. He wasn't wearing a dress to school.

"Huh?" AJ shuffled over to Timmy, who stepped aside so AJ could look into the pot of remains. "Eugh... that's just- Agh!" AJ was interrupted as a fleshy, skinless hand grabbed his face and tried to pull it into the pot of entrails. After a minute or two of struggling while Timmy and Chester laughed at him, AJ was able to fight off the hand and put the cover back on the pot. "What- What the Hell?! Why didn't you help?! I could've been killed!"

"Relax." Timmy walked over to the pot and took the cover back off. "It's just a prop, see?" Timmy held his hand over the pot and the fleshy hand came back out to grab his hand. "Oh no! It's got me..." Timmy mockingly spoke as he fake-struggled with the hand, then shook it and fist bumped it before allowing it to sink back into the pot. "See?"

"There's gotta be something that scares you..."

"Good thing you two don't know what it is, you'd have told the ghosts by now."

"Alright fine, so it's not that scary in here." no sooner had AJ said this and passed the fridge than did said fridge open to reveal a grotesque mass of tentacles that yanked him into the fridge and closed the door.

The kitchen was silent for several seconds, save for a muffled scream from the fridge and banging from inside it.

Timmy and Chester watched the fridge, expecting it to open, before Chester spoke up. "Should- should we help him?"

"I dunno how much oxygen he's got in there, so we'd better..."

"Okay... um... you first."

"Really? You guys are afraid of tentacle monsters? Guess we'll never go to Japan..." Timmy yanked open the fridge door and AJ came tumbling out, the monster that pulled him in was nowhere to be found. Timmy shut the door and walked over to AJ. "Hey." he snapped his fingers in front of his face. "What's the matter with you? ...Was it a bad touch tentacle monster?" Timmy couldn't suppress the grin on his face.

AJ shook his head back and forth and stood up. "I'm done. See you guys Monday. I'm gonna go eat ice cream and cry for a while now." AJ quickly left the house and the two remaining friends heard the door slam to signify that he was gone.

"Wow... he went full robot mode. He only does that when he's super nervous or super afraid..."

"You know what that means, right?" Timmy smirked at Chester.

Chester seemed to think for a few seconds before donning his own wide smirk. "AJ lost the bet!"

"That's right!" Timmy high-fived Chester. "Now it's just you and me!"

"This is where things get interesting!"

"Yeah it is!"

_THUMP_

Both teens looked at the ceiling above them where the noise had come from.

"Heheh... interesting..."

"Yup." Timmy led the way out of the dining room/kitchen and back into the foyer. "So, where to next?"

"Stayoutofthebasement!" a voice from... somewhere quickly whispered to the two as a green light shined on a door beneath one of the staircases.

"Guess we shouldn't go down there..."

"I say we do."

Timmy looked at Chester quizzically. "Seriously? I thought you were scared?"

"Nah, not as long as I've got your bosom to hold close to me if I get frightened."

"Dude."

"Alright, that was too much, sorry." Chester laughed. "Nah, I was just putting on an act for Braniac. I'm good."

"Okay... then you open the cellar door. And lead the way."

"With pleasure milady."

"Don't make me push you down a flight of stairs."

"Of course, milady." Chester opened the door and walked down the creaky stairs into the basement, followed by Timmy.

Coming into the basement proved to be a bad idea as a dim light came on to show that said basement was covered in spider webs, many of which had actual spiders in them.

Chester began to laugh nervously as he pushed forward through the thick webbing. "None of these are... poisonous, right?"

"I think it's venomous." Timmy closely examined one of the spiders.

"They are?!"

"No I mean- You asked if they were poisonous. I think animals are venomous, not poisonous."

"Oh... when did you get so smart?"

"Shortly after the voice got deeper."

"Your voice is barely any deeper than when you were ten!"

"Shut up. The spiders don't look like the venomous kind, but I'd keep my distance, just in case." Timmy stepped away from the spider he was examining and followed Chester deeper into the basement. "Hey, you ever get the feeling that you're being watched?"

"Well, we are in a spooky basement with half a million spiders watching us..."

"Not them... not the spiders... it feels like... someone is watching us."

"Well, that guy probably hired a bunch of people to make sure the scares go off."

"Wouldn't we have seen them by now?"

"I don't know! Maybe they're really stealthy! You should focus on-" Chester turned around to look at Timmy, but stopped as he looked at his hair.

"What? Why'd you stop? Something... on my face?" Timmy wiped his face a few times. "I get it?"

"N-no..." Chester pointed at Timmy's hair.

"Hm?" Timmy felt around a bit at his hair. There was his hair... his hat... and... fur? Why was there fur in his hair? Timmy grabbed the strange object, which squirmed slightly in his grasp as he brought it down in front of his face. It was a spider, or rather, a tarantula. Roughly the size of a dinner plate. Said tarantula looked at Timmy for several seconds before rubbing it's fangs together to make a squeaking sound. "Oh... Um... Hey there."

"How can you be so calm while holding that?!" Chester nearly screamed at Timmy.

"Well I don't want to upset him... or her..."

"But it's a fucking giant spider!"

This was the point when Chester learned that the words 'Fucking Giant Spider' will cause a Bird-eating spider to go into attack mode, for some reason.

The spider turned around in Timmy's hands and leapt onto Chester's face, then came to rest there. Timmy was sure that the scream that followed might have broken any glass left in the house, as well as his eardrums. "Chester! Freaking out isn't gonna help!"

Unfortunately, Chester couldn't hear Timmy over his own screaming as he tore the spider off his face, ran up the basement stairs, and out of the house.

Timmy knelt on the floor and waited a few minutes for his hearing to come back with the only companion he had left(a giant spider). The spider let out another odd squeaking sound before scuttling off into the darkness of the basement. "Guess it's just me now..." Timmy stood up and looked around before realization hit him. "I- I'm the only one left! I won! Hah!" he jumped into the air and pumped his fist. "And I can leave too!"

Timmy ran up the stairs and over to the front door. "Yes-"

The knob didn't turn.

"Ah fuck. Alright, joke's over guy outside. I need to go home." he tried the knob again. And pulled it off the door. "Perfect. Okay fine. My friends paid for a scare, so gimme a scare."

There was an odd creaking noise from upstairs. "C'mon, scare me." Timmy crossed his arms and took a few steps closer to the two sets of stairs. "Something?"

Timmy heard a sickening squelching sound as a hunk of greenish goop fell out of one of the cracks in the walls on the stairwell. He walked over to it and picked some up. It certainly felt like some kind of nasty slime... but it smelled like... Timmy sniffed it as even more started to flow out of the cracks in the walls. "This is lime jello." There was a loud thump akin to someone slamming their head into a wall in frustration. "Look, guy outside or whoever he hired. I'm not that easily scared, you'll have to try a bit harder."

There was a low dragging sound from downstairs.

"See, that's better. Leaves a bit to the imagination, that dragging could be anything, a monster dragging itself or a body across the floor-" Timmy sidestepped a bucket of fake blood as it nearly fell on him and instead splashed one of the staircases, leaving it slick and sticky. "Or some huge psychopath dragging a sword as big as himself across the floor..." the dragging got louder as a hulking figure in a suit of armor dragged a bloodied ax across the floor and stopped in front of Timmy. "See? Or that. A big guy in a suit of bloody armor with an equally bloody weapon-"

The ax wielding suit of armor dropped the body of the man in the ticket booth onto the floor in front of Timmy. His throat had been cut rather deeply and there were numerous smaller wounds on him as well. Timmy looked at the body for several seconds before letting out a disinterested-sounding 'Huh'.

"Would you excuse me for a sec? I need to- AAH!" Timmy leapt to the right as the armor suit let out a shrieking sound and brought the ax down where he had been standing, cleaving a hole in the rotted floorboards. "Hey ticket guy! You said I wouldn't be harmed!" Timmy scrambled up the stairs toward the second floor, made more difficult by the spilled fake blood(or was it actually real blood?).

The armor groaned and creaked in response as it slowly lumbered after Timmy.

"Okay! You got me! I'm ah... I'm kinda scared here!" the fake(hopefully) blood stained his clothes now, making him feel sticky. "Ticket booth guy? Really wish I had asked for your name while I was talking to you..." Timmy looked back to see that the armor suit had made it to the top of the stairs and was now lumbering down the hallway towards him. "Shit!"

He tried the first door and it opened to reveal a bathroom. "Not what I meant." He left that door and traveled further down the hall to find another door, which seemed to be locked as he tried the knob and it didn't open.

The footsteps of whatever it was that was chasing him grew louder as the thing grew closer.

"Okay... Ghosts? If you guys are mad that I'm in here disturbing your rest... Um... Sorry? I didn't think you'd be all that pissed about- Gah!" Timmy ducked as the armor suit embedded it's ax in the door he had been trying to open. "Go away! If my babysitter was here she'd show you a thing or two about swinging a battle ax!" Timmy ran down the hall and around the corner, then skipped the first few doors he found until he came to the end of the hall and the last door in said hall. Timmy opened this door to find that it was a rather run-down bedroom. The closet of which was open from the door falling off it's hinges. "Great, I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die in a haunted house, at the hands of a suit of haunted armor, and I'm currently haunted by the fact that I've never even had a girlfriend." Timmy ran over to the bed and slid under it, then peered out to watch the door that he had come in through.

It was hard to tell if the odd thumping sounds were coming from Timmy's heart, or the footsteps from the armor suit-thing, but when said armor suit casually walked into the bedroom and lifted the bed up with one hand to reveal Timmy, he was pretty sure the thumping wasn't his heart. "Oh... um... fancy meeting you here?"

The suit dropped the ax on the floor and picked Timmy up by the collar of his jacket before pulling him out from under the bed and dropping it back down, then tossing him toward the middle of the room and picking its ax back up.

"Hey, you can't just toss me around like some kind of-"

The ax came crashing down between Timmy's legs, narrowly missing... well, y'know.

"Hey! I need that... for... things..."

The suit picked up the ax again and readied it for a more decisive blow. Timmy watched as the ax came down toward his head.

"Ah! Don't kill me! Please!" Timmy expected that he'd be dead, so when there was no sound except some light giggling, he was confused, to say the least. Timmy looked up and cracked one eye open to find that the suit of armor had stopped short of cleaving his skull in two, but the giggling wasn't coming from it. No, the giggling was coming from the doorway of the bedroom, within which stood the guy who was running the ticket booth.

"Oh man... you should see your face!" the man erupted into a fit of giggles again as he came over, still covered in blood and still sporting an apparently sliced open throat. "Heehee! Oh, but I don't think this could've played out anymore perfectly!" the ticket booth man hugged Timmy like the two were old friends.

"You're... bleeding on me..."

"Timmy, it's me!"

"...You?" the voice had taken on a definite feminine quality, but Timmy still had no idea who this girly-sounding guy was.

The armor suit wearing person reached for the ticket booth guy's face and tore off the mustache, eliciting a yelp of pain, then knocked off his hat and ruffled his hair, revealing long, raven-colored locks of hair. "Thanks for that..." now that Timmy was no longer panicking and the strange bushy mustache was gone, Timmy realized that the guy hanging off him was not a guy at all, but Tootie in a very convincing outfit.

"T-Tootie?!"

"Yup! Me!" Tootie took her glasses out of her vest's pocket and put them on. "Much better. I thought you'd catch me outside when I was squinting, lucky for me you didn't."

"So... this was all your doing? The spiders, the blood, the... jello?"

"Well, not all of it. I had some help." Tootie gestured at the suit of armor, which now unbuckled the belts and straps holding it on, causing it to fall off the distinctly feminine body that wore it.

"Y'know Tootie-" the person beneath the armor stepped out of the armor and took off their helmet, revealing fiery red hair and a pair of pink eyes. "This plan is elaborate and all, but there are much, _much_ easier ways to go about this sort of thing." Vicki, now fully released from her armor, stuck out a finger and dragged it across Timmy's cheek, wiping off a good bit of fake blood as she did. "Less sticky too."

"Of course you'd be in on it."

"And now you know why we just happened to be too busy to get you out of this dare. Not that it really matters..." Vicki wiped her finger off on her jeans. "You won the dare _and_ the bet. Guess I'll have to wait for another chance to make you wear a dress..."

"So what was the point of all this? You just wanted to make sure I won the bet?"

"How mundane would that be? No, you winning the bet and the dare was Tootie's idea. The point of all this, rigging the house, scaring your friends so you were the only one left, importing spiders from Brazil... Well, it's a bit more complicated than ensuring you won a bet, but it has to do with Tootie... And me." Vicki smirked at Timmy.

"In... what way, exactly?"

"We'll go into it later. First things first-" Tootie began. "You busy tonight?"

"Not anymore." Timmy shrugged and stood up. "Don't you have to run the ticket booth?"

"Nope! I closed it down after you three entered!" Tootie wiped more of the sticky fake blood off Timmy and grimaced at the feeling of it on her hand. "Yuck! You're gonna need a shower after this!"

"Then next time, don't try to pour a bucket of fake blood on me... or better yet, don't have your sister try and ventilate my skull with an ax!"

"Oh come on Twerp... doesn't this just bring back the most wonderful memories of back when I used to babysit you?" Vicki picked up her ax and hefted it onto her shoulder.

"It brings back memories all right... Though how wonderful they are is up for debate."

"Alright, enough you two. I'm covered in fake blood and wounds, Timmy's drenched in fake blood and jello-"

Timmy looked at himself to find that this was indeed the case.

"-And Vicki was more than likely sweating up a storm in that armor."

"I'm not that sweaty..."

"Which brings us back to why I asked if you had anything else planned tonight, you mind if we come over to your place?"

There was definitely, most assuredly some ulterior motive to what Tootie was asking, but Timmy(being far too nice, good-natured, oblivious, take your pick), evidently didn't pick up on this. "Well, you scared me, and helped me win a bet so I didn't have to wear a dress, so I guess it would be rude of me to say no. Vicki, you have your car, right?"

"Not gonna tell me my favorite Twerp is getting lazy, are ya?"

"No... I'm just sticky and still on the brink of having a heart attack."

"Well don't worry, I parked my car around back so poor Timmy doesn't have to get any exercise..." she was using that mocking voice again, but Timmy knew better than to shoot back with some sort of snappy comeback if he was going to retain his ride home.

"Then let's go." Timmy opened the bedroom door and looked over his shoulder. "You coming?"

"Lead on, fearless leader." Tootie and Vicki fell into step behind Timmy.

They eventually exited the house and Vicki locked up before making their way around back to find Vicki's bright red sports car.

"Hard to believe no one noticed this..."

"Yeah, for high school kids, most of the people who come out here are idiots." Vicki got into the car first and started it.

"Shotgun!" Tootie shouted and hopped into the front passenger seat.

"You two better not get any of that fake blood on the seats! It's hard enough to get off skin, it'll be a nightmare to get out of the seats."

"It's mostly dry now, don't worry." Timmy assured Vicki from the back seat.

The drive to Timmy's house was anything but quiet as Tootie asked about the specifics of the bet between him and his friends.

"Why a dress?"

"Dunno. Maybe AJ has some deep hidden fantasy involving me, or himself, in a dress."

"Maybe he thinks you look good in a dress like I do."

"Why would you think Timmy looks good in a dress?" Tootie was beyond confused now.

Vicki smirked at Timmy, but said nothing as they stopped at a red light.

It took Timmy several seconds to realize that while Vicki was giving him a look that said she was about to tell Tootie about all the times that she made him wear a frilly maid outfit(or some other kind of dress), she was silently asking his permission to tell Tootie.

"Fine, long as it stays between us..."

"Long as what stays between-"

"Back when I babysat Timmy, I occasionally made him wear a maid outfit while he cleaned his house. Now, while I didn't tell either of his friends about these incidents, they really did happen, right Twerp?"

Tootie looked at Timmy as he sat in the backseat and rolled his eyes.

"It's true."

"You're so evil!" Tootie giggled as her imagination took over.

"What can I say? He'd pass for a girl even now. How do you still not have any facial hair?"

"I-I don't know! I just don't!" Timmy crossed his arms and looked out the window, not wanting to meet either sisters' gaze so they could see that he was blushing.

"Don't get so defensive... You're kinda cute without a beard..."

"Ignore her Timmy, while she may be right, she just wants to get a rise out of you."

"Poor choice of words Tootie."

"I didn't mean like that! God, you're so perverted!"

Vicki pulled her car into the driveway of the Turner household and Timmy got out, along with Tootie.

"Thanks for the ride, Sis!"

"Mm-hm." Vicki was about to pull out of the driveway and head home when she suddenly found Timmy at the driver's side window. "You forget something?"

"Aren't you coming in?"

Vicki shifted her eyes over to her sister, then back to Timmy. "Do you want me to come in?"

"Sure, I invited you in when we were at your little haunted house. And it's kinda..."

"Are you a little scared after all the fun we had over there?"

"No... it's just... lonely here..." Timmy admitted sheepishly as he glanced at the house. "My parents probably won't be back until Sunday night, so I've got the whole place to myself... I know Tootie's here, but... would you maybe wanna come in for a bit?"

"Am I making you nervous?" Vicki grinned and looked at him with half-lidded eyes.

"N-no! If you don't want to come in..."

"Eh... sure, I don't have anything planned tomorrow other than our little date, so-"

"It's not a date! I just like hanging out with you!" Timmy clapped his hands over his mouth.

"I knew you couldn't resist my unique charms." Vicki got out of her car and walked over next to her sister, who was now waiting just shy of impatiently on Timmy's front steps.

Tootie took the opportunity to whisper to her sister. "What'd you say to get him blushing like that?"

"Just teased him a little. C'mon Twerp, it's freezing out here!"

Timmy scurried over to the front door and let his two guests in. He wasn't sure why, but he felt oddly nervous now. This wasn't the first time he had been around two girls alone, but this _was_ the first time that he was in his house and alone with two girls. Two girls that he definitely had feelings for, despite their wildly different personalities... _"Pfft. What am I thinking? They're probably just gonna head home after they wash this stuff off..." _He shut the door behind him and sat down on the couch in his living room. "Well... Vicki knows where the bathroom is."

"Aren't you supposed to show your guests around your house?" Vicki asked in her favorite saccharine voice.

"You two have both been here plenty of times, you aren't guests anymore. Now go clean up, if it gets too late then you'll have to stay the night!"

"You make it sound like that's a bad thing." Vicki winked at him as she led Tootie upstairs.

Timmy watched them leave and thought to himself. _"Okay, now she's acting all flirty... Why is she acting like that? I told her it _wasn't_ a date..."_

Vicki interrupted Timmy's thought process by crash-landing onto the couch next to him and snatching the remote away. "Penny for your thoughts..."

"Where's Tootie? And why aren't you cleaned up?"

Vicki still had a few splotches of dried fake blood on her clothes from where it must've leaked through her oddly convincing suit of armor. "She's taking a shower, stuff washes off easier with hot water."

"She has clothes to wear, right?"

"Yeah, she packed them in the backpack she brought, guess she likes to be crazy prepared..."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Did you bring a change of clothes?"

"Who says I need to change clothes?"

"Well- I just figured you'd be showering too, you both seem to think that we're having a sleepover, so-"

"You were the one who said your house was lonely. Do you not want us to stay over?"

"No! I didn't mean that... I just... my parents lock their bedroom door whenever they go out... Where are you and Tootie gonna sleep?"

"There's a couch..."

"This couch is barely big enough to accommodate one person, nevermind two! No, I can't have you guys sleep on the couch."

"Then where do you propose we sleep? You don't have a guest room, and there aren't any beds in the basement..."

"I guess... you two can take my bed, and I could sleep on the couch..."

"Wow... it seems chivalry isn't dead after all! But that won't do either, we may be your guests, but we can't take your bed away from you..."

"Then what do you suggest?" Timmy said exasperatedly. "I'm not gonna break into my parents' room and risk getting in trouble, so where does that leave us?"

"Are you seriously not taking the chance to sleep in the same bed as two attractive girls?"

As Timmy's face flushed to a dark red color, he was sure he heard the sound of his brain crashing into a brick wall. "I-I …Wha? You... and..."

"There! Nice and clean!" Tootie appeared on the stairs now wearing a purple tank-top and black pajama pants, her hair done up in pigtails. "Vicki? You're up."

Vicki smirked at Timmy as she stood up. "Give it some thought, the night's still young...!"

"What're you whispering about over here?" Tootie sat down in the spot Vicki had been sitting in.

"Just a... proposal... But I think I might've broken him with that one. Did you happen to bring your older sister a change of clothes?"

"Of course, dear sister. They're in my backpack, it's still in the bathroom."

"Thanks~!" Vicki sang out as she went upstairs.

Tootie returned her attention to her longtime crush, who by now more than likely would've had sparks shooting out of his ears, were he AJ. "Hey, you don't mind us sleeping over, right?"

Timmy shook his head back and forth slowly, like even as simple an act as that was difficult for his brain to command his body to do.

"Thanks!" Tootie wrapped her arms around him and hugged him, something that he should've been used to, but her current state of undress somehow made the hug much more awkward and embarrassing for Timmy.

After several more seconds of his brain rebooting, Timmy was able to regain enough presence of mind to look Tootie over. Her skin still had red stains where her fake wounds had been, giving her the look of someone who had heavy scarring on her body, even though said scars were as smooth as her regular skin. "Did... did you two plan this whole thing out? The house, scaring my friends, coming over here to sleepover...?"

Tootie shot him an evil smile. "Actually, I didn't plan on sleeping over, just the haunted house stuff. Everything after that has just been gravy. Vicki's the one who had the idea to sleepover, I honestly didn't think you'd be too open to the idea, but I guess you and her are a lot closer than I thought."

"I don't know... we're... better than we were back when she used to babysit us. She's mellowed out a lot, and I do enjoy her company..."

"And me?"

"What about you? You know I like hanging out with you. I'm even more comfortable around you than I am Chester and AJ. There's stuff you know about me that I could never tell those two."

"Like how my sister used to make you wear dresses?"

"Right..." Timmy blushed. "Or how I like to read romance-y stories."

"Well, I'm glad you feel you can confide in me, it shows how much we've grown as friends over the years."

"Tootie, we may not be going out, but I think it's safe to say that we're a bit more than friends, wouldn't you say?"

It was now Tootie's turn to blush at Timmy's words. "Well I- I mean... You know I like you..."

"And I'm sure you've realized by now that I li-"

"So what are you two lovebirds up to?" Vicki suddenly plopped down on the couch between Timmy and Tootie. She was wearing an outfit that was very similar to Tootie's, the only difference being that the tank-top she wore was green and midriff-bearing.

"Not too much." Timmy stood up from the couch and made his way upstairs. "I'm gonna go take a shower now. If you guys get hungry, Vicki knows where the kitchen is."

Both Tootie and Vicki watched Timmy ascend the stairs and disappear out of sight before Tootie shoved her sister's shoulder. "Ooh! Why'd you have to come down now?! You have the worst timing!"

"Why? What'd I interrupt?"

"Timmy was about to tell me he loved me!"

"Tootie, you're both sixteen, I highly doubt he was gonna tell you that he loves you, maybe he was gonna say 'like'?"

"I... maybe... you're probably right..." Tootie looked down at her hands in her lap.

"Alright, what's wrong? And don't say 'it's nothing'. I can read you like a book, and there's clearly something on your mind."

Tootie made a small whining noise as she looked up at the stairs to the second floor.

"You're nervous, right?"

"A little..."

"Well don't be... Unless... would you rather we go home?"

"No... who knows if we'll get another chance like this..."

"Then quit worrying so much!" Vicki stood up and went into the kitchen, then returned a few minutes later with a couple of sandwiches and juice drinks. "Gotta admit, the Twerp's got it made. I'd love it if Mom and Dad went out a little more often so we could have the house to ourselves..."

"I dunno... I wouldn't like it if Mom and Dad were like Timmy's parents. They're almost never home..."

"You think it bothers him?"

"What? His parents never being around? Probably."

"Well you see him a bit more often than I do now, does he seem... okay?"

"Yeah, he never seems depressed or anything... not that I've noticed anyway. Since when do you worry about him anyway?"

"Our relationship may be rocky, but I still consider Timmy my friend... even though I'm sure he doesn't think we're friends..."

"Maybe you shouldn't have been so mean to him growing up?"

"Maybe a lot of people shouldn't have done a lot of things, but it's in the past and it can't be undone." Vicki took a bite of her sandwich. "What about you? Don't you think that the two of you could've had a better relationship if you hadn't been so obsessive over him?"

"Well... maybe."

"That's what I thought."

_Meanwhile..._

Timmy stepped into the bathroom and shut the door behind him, then tossed his pajamas on the floor. He took notice of the fact that Tootie's clothes were placed in a neat pile near the hamper, while Vicki's were haphazardly thrown around the bathroom. Timmy rolled his eyes and smiled to himself as he picked up both sisters' articles of clothing and tossed them into the hamper, he'd have to do laundry later... probably tomorrow.

He turned on the shower and felt that, despite Tootie and Vicki both having taken showers, there was still hot water left. Timmy stripped off his clothes(which were practically glued to him thanks to the fake blood) and tossed them into the hamper, then stepped into the warm water of the shower. Now that he was away from the two girls downstairs, he had time to think. Think about his feelings for Tootie... and whatever it was he felt for her red-headed sister. The situation he currently found himself in was unexpected, to say the least. In truth, he was inwardly going out of his mind, even if he betrayed no emotions outwardly.

He scrubbed at the nasty stuff that stuck to his skin, but it left reddish splotches behind as he did anyway. When he felt that he had gotten most of the reddish gunk off his skin, Timmy leaned back against the shower wall and closed his eyes. He needed to think. The hormonal side of his teenaged brain kept telling him that something awesome(if a little perverted) awaited him downstairs and that he'd be a complete moron for not taking advantage, just a little.

"But what if I'm wrong? What if this is just my imagination clouding my thoughts? Argh!" Timmy was getting frustrated now. He wished they'd give him some sort of sign, rather than acting all cryptic!

There was a loud and sudden knock at the door. "Hey Twerp! You die in there?"

"I've only been in here for a minute!"

"You need to get a watch or something, you've been in there for fifteen minutes! You need some help or something?"

Had it really been that long already? "Is that an offer?" he joked, hoping to get her to blush like she was so keen on doing to him.

Timmy then heard the bathroom door open and Vicki suddenly sounded much closer than she had before. "Do you want it to be? I don't mind taking a steamy shower with you..."

As Timmy's thoughts went to some _very_ naughty places, he realized that any attempt at making Vicki blush was quite pointless. Especially considering the fact that she had just walked into the bathroom, while he was showering(and therefore quite naked), and offered to join him without any hesitation at all. "Er... I wasn't- I wasn't being serious!"

"Oh no? Your loss then." Vicki stepped away from the shower. "And hurry up, Tootie started up a game on one of your systems and doesn't want to start without you."

Timmy heard the bathroom door shut and breathed a sigh of relief while mentally chastising himself for not locking the bathroom door. Maybe Vicki had been bluffing, and maybe she had been completely serious, Timmy couldn't be sure. If Tootie was an open book, Vicki was completely the opposite: a closed book with one of those little locks on it that could only be opened with an ornate little key. From what he could tell, both sisters seemed to like him... well... maybe not. Tootie definitely liked him, there was no question about that. Vicki on the other hand... all of her little flirty remarks and comments couldn't possibly be serious, could they? No... they had to be just... what? Good-natured teasing? Yet somehow he didn't doubt that if he hadn't spoken up, he _would_ be sharing the shower with Vicki right about now...

"Why do women have to be so confusing?"

A green bottle of shampoo with eyes and a mouth appeared on one of the little shelves in the shower. "Because that's part of the fun! Women like to be mysterious so they can get in your head!"

Timmy grabbed the bottle and turned it upside down to squeeze some shampoo out.

"Ah! My brains! I need those for thinks!"

"Can't fool me. Your head's empty."

Cosmo paused and tried to think. "Oh yeah! Nevermind then!"

Timmy took note of the fact that the shampoo smelled like pie... Apple pie. Which made sense considering that pie was usually on Cosmo's mind. "How did you know Wanda liked you?" Timmy rubbed the shampoo into his hair, hoping it would be effective at getting the fake blood out of it.

"I didn't!"

"That's helpful..."

A pink bar of soap appeared in the shower where Cosmo had been. "I had to tell him, multiple times, since he kept forgetting."

"Well, to be fair, you were _way_ out of my league!" Cosmo responded as Timmy placed him next to the pink bar of soap. "I didn't forget so much as I didn't believe you! I thought you were pulling some kind of prank on me."

Timmy stuck his head under the water to rinse out his hair. "Okay... so do you guys have any advice about my current situation?"

"Well... When Cosmo first started trying to ask me out, Juandissimo was attempting the very same thing. So I kinda know what it's like to be caught between to people you care about, but the main difference between my problem and yours is that Cosmo and Juandissimo didn't get along. Sure, they both liked me, but I knew I couldn't have them both."

"Wait, you're saying that Vicki _does_ like me? I thought all that flirty stuff was her being... well, her?"

"Oh, it most definitely is, but that's just because Vicki doesn't have much experience with love."

"And how do you know this?"

"Sweetie, I'm over ten-thousand years old. That's ten-thousand years of thinking like a woman, talking to women friends, and _being_ a woman. I understand our species a bit better than I'd expect you to. But you're in a much more difficult situation, like I said, because both of these girls like you and they get along quite well with each other too. You're obviously going to have to choose one or the other."

Timmy remained silent and deep in thought.

"Hot water's gonna run out soon." Wanda reminded him.

"Yeah..." Timmy shut off the shower and stepped out, then grabbed a towel and began drying himself off. "You never entertained the thought of having them both?"

"No Sweetie, that's a male-only fantasy."

"I call bullsh-" Timmy caught himself, knowing Wanda wasn't fond of him using foul language in front of her. "I don't believe you."

"It's- it's the truth..." the bar of soap that was Wanda was now turning a slightly more red color.

"Except you're blushing. Tell me the truth." Timmy smirked at his fairy godmother.

"I... I am..."

"Don't make me wish it out of you."

"You wouldn't!"

She was right, he wouldn't... But she didn't know she was right. "I wish-"

"Fine! So when I was in my teenage years I _might_ have thought about it, but those kinds of relationships never last and everyone ends up hurt in the end. It's not worth it."

"You make it sound like choosing one of them is the easiest thing in the world though! If I choose Vicki, I'll break Tootie's heart, if I choose Tootie, then that's two years of me and Vicki becoming friends down the toilet!" Timmy tossed his towel in the hamper and pulled on some shorts to wear, then a pink t-shirt. "Why can't anything in my life ever be normal?! No being pulled into crazy dares, not having three girls like me, not having an insane teacher who thinks I have fairy godparents... Ugh!" Timmy walked over to the mirror and looked himself over. There were still red splotches where the fake blood had gotten on his skin, but he was as clean as he was gonna get.

"So-" Wanda poofed next to Timmy. "You'd rather have a mundane life without fairy godparents and the adventures we've been on?"

"That's not fair. You know I don't mean that. I just... I wish things were easier sometimes..."

Wanda's wand lit up, then sputtered before going flaccid to indicate the wish couldn't be granted.

"Shocking." Timmy grabbed his toothbrush and toothpaste and began brushing his teeth.

"I don't really know what kind of aid Cosmo and I can give you, Timmy. I don't really see anyway for this to go without someone getting hurt..."

Timmy spat out the toothpaste and rinsed his mouth. "But I don't want anyone to get hurt..."

"But if you had to choose, who would you prefer to get hurt, Tootie, or Vicki?"

"Neither! That's the point..." Timmy looked at himself in the mirror again. "I'm gonna have gray hairs by the end of the night..."

"Well, good luck. I'm afraid that's the best we can offer you."

"Thanks you guys... Why don't you take the rest of the night off? You've listened to me whine about my problems long enough."

"Are you sure, Timmy? We could stick around and-"

"Alright, let me spell it out for you, since I'm trying to beat around the bush and you guys aren't getting it. With two more people here, the odds of you guys getting discovered has just gone up, and in the extremely rare event that this night goes well... I'd prefer that you two weren't here... catch my meaning?"

"You think- Oh! Oh..."

"But I thought you loved us!" Cosmo appeared in his fairy form on the verge of tears.

"Er... come along now honey... I'll get you some pudding!"

Cosmo squeed and suddenly wasn't so sad as he poofed away.

Wanda turned to look at Timmy. "If things do go down _that_ route..." Wanda waved her wand and it made a poofing sound. "There's something under your bed." With that cryptic message, she poofed herself away and left Timmy alone in the bathroom.

"Hey Twerp! You fall in or something? Jeez, we're girls and we don't take as long in the shower as you do!"

"Okay..." Timmy spoke to himself. "I'm calm... everything's fine. No need to worry. This is just a normal sleepover. With two girls. Who like me." Timmy exited the bathroom and went downstairs to the living room to find it empty. "Where did they...?" he noticed that the kitchen light was on and went in there to find it empty as well. "Tootie? Vicki?"

The only response he received was from his stomach in the form of a grumble. "Well... since I'm already in here..." he opened the fridge and took out a few things to make himself a sandwich, then sat down at the table to eat. He opened the bottle of juice he grabbed and realized it was one of Vicki's, she had started requesting that Timmy's parents pick her up some every now and then(which they were more than happy to). He was about to take a sip when it was suddenly snatched out of his hand by the very person they were originally for.

"You drinkin' my pink lemonade?"

"I was about to..."

"Hmph. Who said you could?"

"No one." Timmy snatched it back from Vicki's grasp. "But you know how much of a rebel I am."

"Uh-huh? Too bad for you-" Vicki took the bottle away and drained it of it's contents. "They're still mine." she stuck her tongue out at him childishly. She was currently crossing her arms, more in a playful manner than a threatening one. The left strap of her shirt had slid down her shoulder to hang limply, and her hair still appeared damp. She had apparently not bothered to put it back into a ponytail tonight. To be completely honest, Vicki had changed very little in the past six years. She may have been twenty-two, but she didn't look much different than when she was sixteen, not counting the subtle yet noticeable womanly curves.

A certain thought came to mind as he looked at the red-head. A thought that saw fit to override things like other thoughts. And common sense. Timmy moved forward and pinned Vicki between himself and the fridge, then put his arms at either side of her to keep her from getting away.

Vicki responded with a surprised look, yet her tongue was still held out between her lips, it was now pointed downward though, rather than at him like it had when she took the lemonade away. She slowly pulled it back in and swallowed... Nervously? When was Vicki nervous? "Huh. I never realized you were almost the same height as me."

Timmy didn't respond. He had made the mistake of looking into her eyes and was now rooted to the spot. He knew what he had almost done, yet he couldn't pull himself out of the stupor he now found himself in. He had always subconsciously avoided making eye contact with Vicki. When he was a kid, it was because he was afraid to, but as he grew up, it became a habit. Now that he had finally looked into those two pink orbs, he realized that they were almost hypnotizing.

Vicki giggled at his stunned state. "Careful now... aren't you worried you'll make Tootie jealous?"

Timmy's eyes focused for a second as he realized just how close he was to Vicki. "Er... sorry. I-" he tried to move back, but was suddenly pushed roughly by Vicki into the table. Timmy tried to regain his balance, but Vicki moved quicker and pressed herself into his front and his back into the table so he was partially laying on it, though he could still feel the floor beneath his feet.

"How long have we known each other? Eight years, right?"

Timmy nodded in the affirmative nervously.

"And in those eight years, have I ever given you reason to think that you were in control of any situation?"

Timmy shook his head back and forth.

"Exactly. So next time you try to take the lead..." Vicki pressed herself against Timmy and grinded against him, eliciting a moan that he immediately tried to hide by covering his mouth with his hands. Vicki smirked down at how easily she had turned Timmy on. "I suggest you follow through, got it?"

More proof that women didn't make any sense for the brunet. First she lets him get close to her, then she becomes dominant and takes the lead, and then she threatens him with... something... if he doesn't take the lead next time.

Timmy nodded up and down vigorously.

"Good!" Vicki stepped back and pulled Timmy to a standing position. "Now, eat your food and come up to your room. Tootie keeps losing and we need a third player." Vicki backed up and walked toward the door that separated the kitchen and living room. "And don't forget to bring your joystick!" she winked at him and pointed at his shorts, then left the kitchen and headed upstairs.

Timmy looked down at the now obvious tent in his shorts before blushing and covering himself, though who exactly he was covering himself from was a mystery. "What did I get myself into?" He sat back down at the table after grabbing another drink from the fridge and finished his sandwich. He then put his plate in the dishwasher and grabbed his drink, then went upstairs to his room. True to what Vicki had said, Tootie and her were playing one of his games and Tootie seemed to be doing rather poorly.

"Oh look. You made it after all." Vicki paused the game and looked at Timmy. "And you took another one of my lemonades."

"That's right." Timmy twisted off the cap and took a sip.

"Didn't we have a conversation about how those are mine?"

"Wasn't listening."

Vicki grinned at Timmy, sending a chill down his spine. Something about the look she was giving him unnerved him to no end. "Am I gonna have to take that away from you?"

"You can try." Timmy shrugged as he took another sip from the bottle.

Vicki sprang up from her spot next to Tootie, which caused her to leap in front of her, and tackled Timmy to the floor. Unlike when Tootie tackled him, Timmy wasn't prepared and hit the floor with a 'thud'. He somehow managed to avoid spilling a single drop of lemonade, however. Vicki snatched the bottle away. "I win. Again."

Timmy looked up at her and frowned. She was currently sitting on his chest, her legs at either side of him and looking far too smug for such a small victory. "Get off."

"Make me."

"Can't you two control yourselves?" Tootie looked over her shoulder at the two people acting like children.

"Stay out of it- Ah!" Vicki yelped as Timmy forced her off of him with a surge of strength and reversed their positions, though Timmy was holding himself over her(and holding her wrists) rather than sitting on her chest. "Hey look! Our Tin Man had a spine after all!"

"Bad analogy." Tootie deadpanned at her sister, then returned her attention to her game.

Timmy looked at Tootie, then back at Vicki. Something wasn't right... Why was Tootie okay with him and Vicki being in a somewhat compromising position?

"Hey, don't you remember what I said about taking the lead?"

Timmy looked down at Vicki and noticed the odd look she was giving him. "Wha? But I- and..." Timmy looked back over at Tootie. Did she seriously expect him to just... Just what? What _did_ she expect him to do? Sure, if they were a couple, this would be the part where he kissed her... But Tootie was right there! He couldn't just-

Timmy's thoughts were interrupted as Vicki twisted her arms out of his grasp and wrapped them around Timmy to pull him down into a kiss. She pulled away after a second from a very wide-eyed Timmy and grinned at him. "Tootie? I think I broke him again."

"Ugh!" Tootie stood up and turned off the game. "You get to have all the fun!"

Timmy guessed that the way he felt right now was likely similar to how AJ felt after being yanked into the fridge. Except he didn't feel like eating ice cream and crying for a while. That being said, he was still having trouble forming rational thoughts as he looked at the red-head that still laid beneath him. "Are you-" Timmy looked at Tootie as she strode past them and locked his bedroom door, causing his face to pale. "A-are we...?" this question was squeaked out.

"Depends. You're still a minor, technically."

"...What are you suggesting?"

Vicki huffed and narrowed her eyes at Timmy. "Three guesses, first two don't count."

Timmy looked up at Tootie again, who was now standing by his bed with her arms crossed and a rather sultry look on her face.

Timmy remembered what Wanda said. Having them both couldn't possibly work out. Someone was going to get hurt in the end...

Unfortunately, logic and reason had taken a personal day when Timmy's brain crashed a short time ago. Timmy got up off of Vicki and helped her up, then watched as she confidently walked over to the bed and laid down while holding herself up with her elbow. Tootie sat down on the bed, clearly much more nervous than her sister was, true to their very different personalities.

Timmy began stepping over towards the bed. This was wrong, a bad idea on so many levels, a stupid one too. It was so... naughty, for lack of a better term. So outside his comfort zone... and yet... He found that he didn't really care.

_The next morning..._

Timmy awoke feeling... oddly not as guilty as he thought he would've felt. Something was off though... He felt... colder? He opened his eyes to find blackness. Great, he was blind.

Said blackness turned over to reveal Tootie's face, sans glasses. He had simply been staring at the back of Tootie's head. He wasn't blind.

Right. He and Tootie and... Vicki-

"Dammit!" a shout from over near his game console roused him from his thoughts and Tootie from her sleep as her eyelids shot up to reveal the two violet orbs that they had hidden.

"Um... morning?" Timmy looked at Tootie, who responded by cuddling up closer to him. A look at her bare shoulder was all Timmy needed to make his brain realize that the events of last night had not been a dream or any sort of imagined fantasy. He had slept with Tootie(and Vicki). Something that Wanda had apparently predicted would happen, if the box he found under his bed was anything to go by.

Timmy looked over his shoulder as he laid in bed at Vicki, who was now sitting cross-legged(and more appropriately dressed than he was) on the couch in front of his TV and game system.

"Why are you yelling at my game system?"

"Because it cheats! My guy always hit himself in his confusion, but the computer's _never_ does! Cheating bastard computer!"

"Why didn't you just stay in bed if you were just gonna get up and get angry? All that angry energy can't be good for you..."

"I'm not a cuddler like Tootie is."

Tootie confirmed this by wrapping her arms around Timmy and sighing contentedly.

Well Timmy knew this would happen. Tootie had been obsessive _before_ last night's events, so now... The chances of him getting a moment away from her were less then zero. Yet somehow... he found that he was okay with that and relaxed into her embrace.

"Hey." Timmy felt a finger prodding at his nose and opened his eyes to find Vicki crouching over him and Tootie on the bed. "Make me breakfast."

"Why can't you cook? You know how, since _someone_ had to teach you..." he was referring to himself, of course.

"Mm-hm. And as the person who taught me, you're more qualified to cook me breakfast, so get up!" Vicki yanked at the blanket, but was surprised to find that it didn't move. "You're stronger than you used to be."

"Sixteen, remember?"

"Right. You're all grown up now!" Vicki spoke in a childish voice.

"And so are you, so go make yourself some breakfast..." Timmy was quite content to lay in bed all day, especially since it was Saturday.

"Please?" she was leaning down even closer now so her face was a few centimeters from his.

Timmy huffed and motioned for her to get off, then got out from under the covers and wrapped them more securely around Tootie before quickly getting dressed and making his way downstairs to the kitchen with Vicki in tow. "I hate you sometimes."

"Oh? Why's that?"

"Because you know me too well. You know just what buttons to press and just what to say to me. You know just how to get me to do whatever you want and now you know that I like you too much to do anything about it." he smiled warmly at her.

"Oh really? And how long have you liked me? Just starting last night 'cause I-"

"No!" Timmy's cheeks pinkened. "I told you last night when I was inviting you in that I like hanging out with you. Don't you like hanging out with me?"

"Yeah, you're alright."

"That's it?"

"What else do you want me to say? I'm not a touchy-feely kind of person."

"That's because you don't have much experience with relationships."

"You wanna play therapist or something? Sure, I'm relatively green when it comes to relationships, but I don't let things like nerves or fear of rejection get in the way of what I want."

"Oh no? So if I had turned down you two last night-"

"As if you would've. A chance like that comes around once every couple lifetimes, you would've been an idiot to turn it down."

"Or a prude."

"A stupid, dumb, idiot prude."

"Right. But if I had, what would you and Tootie have done?"

"Gone home. Or slept over without all the extra 'fun'. We weren't gonna force ourselves on you, if that's what you think."

"...Okay." Timmy handed Vicki a plate of eggs, bacon, toast, and pancakes. "So tell me this: Whose idea was this?"

"Mine. I told you I wanted breakfast."

"Not this! I mean you and Tootie coming over here!"

"Ohh... That." Vicki laughed as she bit into her toast. "The haunted house and scaring your friends was Tootie's idea. Coming over here and sleeping over was mine."

"And the-"

"Sex?"

Timmy blushed again at how casual Vicki could make a not-casual conversation sound. "Yeah..."

"Neither of us. I was surprised you went for it, being the goody-two-shoes you are. But aren't you glad you did?" there was that sultry look again, only now, it made Timmy want to tackle Vicki to the floor and smother her in kisses.

"God, I need help..." Timmy sat down with his own plate of food across from Vicki.

"Like you're the first guy to enter into a three-way relationship."

"With two sisters? I'd say it doesn't happen too often!" Timmy sat in silence for a few minutes after this, contemplating where things would go and eating his food. "You know this doesn't have a chance at lasting, right?"

"That's a real downer thing to say..."

"I'm just being realistic. These kinds of relationships never work out..."

"I know. It'll eventually lead to a downward spiral and we'll crash and burn and probably hate each other for the rest of our lives."

"Wh- I-"

"But I say we enjoy it while it lasts, don't you?"

"I don't understand how you can just be so... nonchalant about everything!"

"It's a gift." Vicki finished her food and put her plate in the dishwasher, then did the same with Timmy's when she saw that he had finished his food as well. "Thanks for breakfast!" Vicki placed a hand on Timmy's shoulder to lean down and kiss his cheek, then left him alone in the kitchen and went upstairs.

She found Tootie, still in Timmy's room, but dressed in her pajamas and playing the game again. "So, have a nice nap?"

"I... guess so..."

"Timmy'll probably make you breakfast if you ask him nicely."

"Okay... maybe I will in a little bit."

Vicki plopped down on the couch next to Tootie. "Is something the matter? You seem... I dunno, tense."

"I'm fine... Just..."

"Just what? If you can't talk to me after last night, I don't know who you can."

"You just love to make light of any awkward situation, don't you?"

"Would you prefer I walk around like you and the Twerp do? I'm not gonna walk on eggshells and be all nervous, that's not me."

"So... last night... it really happened?"

"A-yup. You were there, remember?"

"I... I guess I've just spent so long chasing after him that it hasn't quite sunk in yet."

"That you and him are together?"

"Yeah..."

"Well you are. It's not a dream, last night happened, enjoy it while it lasts... Why do I have to be the mature one in this relationship?"

"How about 'cause you're the oldest?"

"Hmph."

Timmy walked into his room to find the two sisters playing video games. "Um... I'm gonna do laundry, anything you two have that needs to be washed?"

"Just what I left in the bathroom." Vicki waved him off.

"Same."

"Alright... be back in a few." Timmy closed the door to his room and went into the bathroom to grab the hamper.

"And see?!" Tootie whispered to Vicki. "He's acting different too! I think we made a big mistake last night..."

"You worry too much. He's acting differently because his brain is still trying to wrap itself around the fact that what happened last night happened. Trust me, he's a guy. He doesn't regret last night at all." Okay, so technically he did, but it was more him worrying about the relationship working out than worrying about the previous night's events.

"I hope you're right..."

"Back!" Timmy vaulted over the back of the couch and landed between Tootie and Vicki, causing Tootie to cry out in surprise while Vicki merely shot her a look that said 'I told you so'. "Mind if I join in?"

"Um... no. Here." Tootie handed Timmy a controller.

Vicki rolled her eyes, she shouldn't have been all that surprised at how Tootie was acting. After all, Vicki was the one who had instigated this relationship. The rest of the day went by smoothly though; Tootie eventually relaxed, and Timmy finished their laundry, at which point Tootie and Vicki put their regular clothes back on.

"Alright, we should probably head home." Vicki said as she packed her pajamas into Tootie's backpack.

"You sure?" Timmy asked, the disappointment in his voice more than obvious.

"Afraid so. It's been a fun weekend, but Tootie needs to finish her homework, and I've got my own work to take care of. Bills to pay, things like that." Vicki opened the front door and stepped into the rapidly cooling afternoon air. "Coming Tootie?"

"Uh yeah! One sec..." Tootie turned her attention back to Timmy and pulled him into a hug. "So... see you Monday?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Because Chester and AJ have to wear dresses?"

"There's that. But I was thinking more because you're gonna be there." Timmy smirked and planted a quick kiss on Tootie's lips, causing her to blush and go limp in his arms before quickly recovering.

She released him and moved to join her sister outside.

"I saw that." Vicki nudged her sister as she fell into step next to her.

"He kissed me!"

"And you swooned."

"Sh-shut up!"

Timmy watched as the two sisters got in the car and bickered back and forth, then closed the door as Vicki's car pulled away. He had accepted this strange relationship for whatever it was, and for now, he was happy, ecstatic even. He felt like jumping through the air and kicking his heels together, dancing a jig, or even wishing up a party for himself to send off his virginity, though that last one would probably be frowned upon by Wanda.

"Cosmo? Wanda? You guys can come out now!" Timmy shouted and his fairies appeared in front of him. "Enjoy your night off?"

"For the most part." Wanda began. "Honestly I was kind of worried about you, you seemed really worried when you told us to take the night off. Did everything turn out okay-" Wanda looked at Timmy and the goofy grin he was now sporting. "Nevermind. The look on your face says it all... You found what I left you under your bed, right?"

"No worries, I found it. And as you can see, I'm fine."

"I don't think 'fine' really encompasses how you're feeling right about now."

"You're right. I feel great, I feel like the luckiest guy on Earth."

"Why?" Cosmo asked with an almost childlike curiosity.

This question caused both Timmy and Wanda to take pause.

"Wait... Cosmo doesn't know about-"

"Sh!" Wanda shushed him.

"But you're both ten-thousand years old!"

"Well... Cosmo and I have to go... I... left the fishbowl running! Bye Timmy! Glad things are going so well for you!" Wanda poofed herself and Cosmo away.

"Um... Okay... Bye?" Timmy went upstairs to his room to enjoy the rest of his Saturday.

_Meanwhile..._

"Vicki? You mind if we make a couple stops before we go home?"

"Depends on where you wanna go."

"Just wanna stop at Chester's house, and AJ's house."

"What for?"

"Make sure they live up to their obligations of the bet."

"That's Timmy's battle, why are you getting involved?"

"Because he's my- Um... Or is it our..."

"Don't think to hard on it, you'll only give yourself a headache. Anyway, if you can get me pics of them in the dresses, I'll help you."

"Deal! ...But why do you want to see them in dresses? You got some kind of weird fetish you wanna talk about?"

"Please... the only person I want to see in a dress is Timmy. In the case of those two, it's just blackmail material."

"Sure it is. Oh! There's Chester's trailer!" Tootie excitedly pointed at one of the smaller trailers in the trailer park.

"Want me to come with, or...?"

"I got this, thanks!" Tootie hopped out of the car and knocked on the door. Chester came out after several more knocks. "Hey Chester!"

"Uh, hey Tootie... What's up?"

"I was just checking in to make sure you didn't chicken out of that little bet between you and Timmy." she smiled sweetly at him, but anyone could see she was currently channeling Vicki.

Chester sighed. "Yeah, I know. I'm not gonna chicken out... What are you, his enforcer or something?"

"Sure, let's go with that. See you Monday!"

"Yeah... bye Tootie."

Tootie returned to Vicki's car and got in. "So that went better than I expected it to."

"Well, Chester's usually pretty cool when it comes to our friendship, it's AJ that I expect to give us a hard time..."

Vicki thought back to the night before, when she hid the fake tentacle monster in the fridge and snickered. "You should've seen his face after that little scare Tootie..."

"I think seeing him in a dress will make up for it."

"See? Everything's fine. You and I and Timmy? We're good. No more awkwardness, right?"

Tootie wanted to say that things were fine until Vicki brought up the awkwardness again, but decided against it. "Yeah... it's fine. We're fine."

Vicki wasn't fooled. It might be a while before Tootie was comfortable with what the three of them were doing. "Good. Let's... not talk about it anymore... just... go with the flow, right?"

Tootie nodded.

After a few minutes, they arrived at AJ's house and Tootie looked at Vicki. "I might need your... 'talents' for this one."

"With pleasure." Vicki smiled evilly as she and Tootie got out of the car.

"Just try to stay neutral until you need to act."

"I'm sure I'll know..."

Tootie knocked on the door and it AJ's dad answered. "Hi Mr... Uh... AJ's dad! I... was just wondering if Vicki and I could go see AJ really quick. She's feeling... nostalgic and wants to say hi!"

"Oh, of course! Come right in, you know where his room is, right?"

"Yep!"

"Alright then!" Tootie and Vicki watched AJ's dad go into the living room as they went upstairs to his room.

Tootie didn't bother knocking as she opened the door and went inside. "Hey AJ!"

"Hm? Oh, hey Too-" AJ froze as the red-head of his nightmares entered his room and shut the door behind her, then shot him an evil smirk. "Wh-What are you doing here?!"

"Just visiting old victim- er... friends!"

"S-so what brings you two here?"

"I'm just making sure you bring your dress to school on Monday."

"Wha? You- you wanna make sure I wear a dress? Why? Did Timmy tell you to do this?"

"No... But you _did_ lose the bet, I just wanna make sure you don't try to get out of your obligation."

"So why is Vicki here?"

"In case you said you weren't gonna wear the dress." Tootie pulled a frilly maid outfit out of her backpack.

"Do you just carry that around with you wherever you go?"

"Not usually."

"Well I'm not wearing-"

Vicki cracked her knuckles.

"I'll be wearing this on Monday, thanks for dropping it off."

"Goody!" Tootie handed AJ the dress and left his room, followed by Vicki, who took the opportunity look at AJ and drag her thumb across her neck in a threatening manner for old times sake.

Once back in the car, Tootie and Vicki began the drive back to their house. "So, anything else you need to do?"

"Nope, all set! Thanks sis!"

"Good. And don't forget to take pictures of those two!"

"Like I even need to, everyone in school will be taking pictures of them!"

"But you and the Twerp are their best friends, so you two will be able to get the best shots."

_Timeskip to Monday!_

Timmy awoke to the sound of his alarm clock going off and stretched. Most of Saturday had been boring, and Sunday had followed a similar pattern. Neither Chester nor AJ wanted to stop by and hang out, which was a little odd, but Timmy figured the two of them were either busy or embarrassed that they had lost the bet. The fact that he had won the dare mattered very little to Timmy at this point, especially considering that he had never intended to win Trixie's or Veronica's heart. At any rate, Timmy had spent most of Saturday and Sunday playing video games with Cosmo and Wanda, so he wasn't super lonely over the weekend.

After he showered and dressed, Timmy made his way downstairs to the kitchen to find his parents had already eaten breakfast and were preparing to leave for work.

"Morning Timmy! How was Halloween? Did you end up going trick-or-treating?"

"No, Chester and AJ wanted to go to the a 'haunted house'; by the time we got out of there, it was too late to do any trick-or-treating."

"Oh? Did anything else happen?"

"Vicki stopped by on Saturday, it was a pretty mundane weekend, to be honest."

"Well tell her we appreciate her keeping an eye on things here." his mother gave him a kiss on the cheek. "See you tonight Timmy!" and with that, his parents were off.

"Could've given me a ride to school..." Timmy grabbed his cereal and poured himself a bowl. "But if they had, I wouldn't be able to have breakfast."

Before he could take his first bite of cereal, Timmy heard the front door open.

"Mom? You forget something or-"

The person who walked into the kitchen was not Timmy's mother, but rather his ex-babysitter. "Hey." Vicki sat down at the kitchen table.

"Uh... What's up? You sure you can handle being up this early?"

There was a loud cracking sound as Vicki cracked her neck and stretched. "I was born at six-twenty-three in the morning. I've been up earlier than this. Figured you might need a ride to school."

"Really?" Timmy sputtered in disbelief and nearly choked on a mouthful of cereal.

"Easy... How am I gonna explain to your parents that you choked to death right in front of me? And yes, really. You think I'd drive over here just to tease you about giving you a ride?"

"Tootie in the car?"

"No. She got a ride from our parents."

"Oh. ...Um... how are things between you and them?"

Vicki narrowed her eyes at Timmy. "Careful. That's thin ice you're treading on."

"I don't want to upset you... I just figured... since we're together?" he looked at her for confirmation of his assumption and she hesitantly nodded. "Maybe we could talk about... things?"

"You keep pushing this relationship stuff..." Vicki sighed and held her chin in her hand. "Look, I'm gonna be blunt: I dunno what Tootie wants out of this, but I'm just here for the sex, got it? I don't want to get all touchy-feely, or all romantic, or start talking about our feelings under the stars."

"But-"

"Got it?"

"Ah... alright..."

"Good." Vicki stood up and grabbed one of her drinks from the fridge. "Now let's go, you're gonna be late."

Timmy finished his breakfast and left the bowl on the table(he'd take care of it when he got home), then followed Vicki out of his house and to her car.

The first few minutes of the ride were quiet, but Timmy saw fit to test his luck(and Vicki's patience). "So... if you're not big on all this touchy-feely stuff, why give me a ride to school out of the blue like this?"

Now she needed a convenient lie... "Tootie asked me to."

"Somehow I don't believe you. You pretty much never do requests, not even from Tootie. So try again."

"It's... a free country, right? Who says I can't give you a ride if I want to?"

"But _why_ do you want to give me a ride to school?"

"Why are you questioning a free ride to school?"

"Because I'm not very bright at times. Answer the question."

"I felt like giving you a ride to school! Now drop it or you can walk!"

Timmy decided that it would be wise to do as she said, but not before giggling to himself as Vicki developed a faint blush on her cheeks.

A few minutes later and they were in front of Dimmsdale High School. "Looks like you've got a few minutes to spare."

"Yep."

"...So this is what awkward silence sounds like! I never knew!"

"Oh! Um... did you wanna talk about something?" Timmy looked at Vicki.

"No. Not really." Vicki leaned over and kissed Timmy, then pulled away.

"Sh-shouldn't we be more... discreet? What if someone sees us?"

This brought out an evil smile from Vicki as she leaned over again and wrapped her arms around Timmy to pull him into a much more passionate kiss, one that took Timmy a few seconds to return. She eventually pulled away, the smirk still on her face. "Like I give a damn what people think." Vicki looked at Timmy and saw that the goofy grin was back. "Go on now, you don't want to miss Baldy and Braces wearing their dresses."

"Kinda wanna just stay here now..."

"Too bad. Go!" Vicki laughed as Timmy fumbled for the door handle and got out of the car.

He watched her as she gunned the engine and tore off through the parking lot of the school, annihilating several bushes and plants as she did. "Hope she's wearing a seatbelt..." Timmy walked up the stairs to the front doors of the school and entered, since he was still a few minutes early, the hallway was mostly empty, save for a few of the preppier students milling about at their lockers...

"Surprise!" Tootie's voice echoed through the halls as she crashed into Timmy's back and looped her slender arms around his neck. Thinking quickly, Timmy caught her legs to hold her up.

"Really? A piggy-back ride?"

"Yup!" she affectionately rubbed her cheek against his. "How was the rest of your weekend?"

Timmy wasn't about to bring up the fact that he wasn't sure if PDAs were a good thing, Tootie likely wouldn't listen to him anyway. "Fine. Would've been better if you were there..."

"I know... but I had to do homework."

"We could've done it at my house..."

"Timmy, if I had stayed over, there only would've been one thing 'getting done', and it wouldn't be homework."

"Fair enough. Glad you're wearing jeans today, this would be a little awkward if you wore your skirt."

"It's too cold for skirts anyway. You got your phone ready for our two 'lady-friends'?"

"Of course."

Timmy continued carrying Tootie into their homeroom before setting her down at her desk and taking a seat next to hers. He knew in his heart that this wouldn't last, Vicki made it more than clear over the weekend and this morning, but he also knew that Tootie cared about him, so he wouldn't worry about it anymore, he'd enjoy this while it lasted, and hope that it lasted long enough to enjoy.


End file.
